The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser, and more particularly, to a dispenser of the hand-operated wall-mounted type which dispenses one or more liquids or powders successively in premeasured amounts.
Many liquid dispensing devices are known of the type which may be mounted on the wall of a bathroom, lavatory or kitchen and which dispense small premeasured amounts of liquid soap, or the like, stored therein. Such dispensers are usually operated by manually pressing a button or moving a handle to actuate a valve or piston that evacuates a supply of liquid or powder which has been held in a chamber within the dispenser. These dispensers and their operating mechanisms have been characterized in their construction by a number of different parts, requiring time consuming and complicated assembly and disassembly and expensive materials and manufacture.
By way of contrast the present invention provides a liquid dispenser which is constructed almost entirely of plastic and of a minimum number of parts that are easily hand-assembled and disassembled, and which may be wall-mounted on a flat wall or in a corner whose walls are irregularly disposed.